


Knock Me Out

by AmaDraco



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaDraco/pseuds/AmaDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotional vignette. It's sad. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/98500.html

Simon looks across the table, eyes tilting just under his lashes, arm straightening. His face puckers in confusion as Mal talks, the words not making any sense in his mind. He swallows and looks down again to avoid pointing it out to the older man. He draws his arms back to himself again, Goosebumps jumping out of his flesh as he’s grabbed by the collar and thrown back. He lands against the wall, head slamming into the metal. He shudders as Mal stalks over to him. “Shiny, Doc?” Simon nods slowly, eyeing the Captain warily, uncertain as to where this whole thing started. He opens his mouth to speak but holds back at the warning look he receives. He waits a moment before pushing from the wall, irises tight in pinpointed anger. He takes a hard breath before making to move past the angry man. He’s stopped by an unbelievably gentle touch to his forearm, a soft sound escaping his lips. 

“C..." he pauses, not knowing what to call the other man anymore. “Mal….” The name filled with too many emotions as it leaves his mouth. The touch hardens just slightly as his eyes meet Mal’s. He looks away at the confused emotions. 

“I want you off my boat come morning.” Comes the hard tone.

Simon nods, still not looking at the other man. He slides away when released.


End file.
